


Adore

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Introspection, Kinda, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He is pushed out of his head by George calling his name, hesitantly, and stores the thought in a pretty hidden corner, focusing again on the game.Whatever, he thinks,It’s not important.Oh, he was wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Adore

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> english is not my first language, so please feel free to warn me of any typos and grammar mistakes.  
> i hope you enjoy.

It all begins with a simple, fleeting thought, that becomes not so fleeting after weeks of _what ifs_ betraying and making a home in his mind. He remembers the moment as it branded him. The room was darkening slowly, close to 7pm, and they were on a call. He could see out of the corner of his eye his own Minecraft character getting closer and closer to George's on the other's muted stream tab.

“Dream! Stop! You’re gonna kill me.” George complains, and Dream only laughs harder in response, not stopping at all. 

Annoyed, George murmurs an _I hate you so much_ and he feels his heart flutter. He remembers laughing, adoringly, _“no, you don’t, you love me_ ”, George’s embarrassed “ _you’re such an idiot”,_ and the warmth, what he could only translate as _endearment._ There was something about it, something about how logical and simple and natural it felt, that made him blurt:

“I’m _your_ idiot”

After a short pause, George answers, faintly laughing:

“...Stop"

He kills George, then, and the conversation quickly changes its course. While listening to George’s screams of outrage and whining, though, he can’t help but hold onto something of what happened. _Why did I say that,_ he wonders, curious first, then with uneasiness settling in his gut.

  
  
He is pushed out of his head by George calling his name, hesitantly, and stores the thought in a pretty hidden corner, focusing again on the game. _Whatever,_ he thinks, _It’s not important._

\---

Oh, he was wrong.

\---

Days and days later, it caughts him unprompted, the moment of epiphany. Ice creeps through his chest, slow but all-consuming, and instead of further panicking, he feels it all click. It’s absurdly obvious. The realization, _I am in love with George_ , replays and replays and replays on the back of his mind, the most obvious outcome, of course, of course it’d be _this_. He feels silly stupid for falling in love with his best friend but even more stupid for not realizing it sooner. What a dumb cliché.

It oddly feels like a resolution and a new beginning, though, and the thought warms his chest bit. Letting a breath of resignation go, he can not feel less surprised. It's only natural, after all, how could he not love George in every way possible, how could he not?

And he thinks, maybe, he was damned from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> it's quite small, but i am pretty happy with it!!! i might edit some stuff later.
> 
> the title comes from "Ava Adore" by The Smashing Pumpkins, though the fic has nothing to do with the song in all honesty. still, a banger of a song!!!
> 
> :)


End file.
